dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS036
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-sixth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Vegeta has transformed into a Super Super Saiyan while Magetta uses his body to heat up the ring. Although the heat is tiring Vegeta, he manages to endure it. Magetta fires his magma spit at Vegeta, although he dodges. Vegeta gets close and prepares to land an attack, but Magetta repels Vegeta back by blowing steam out of his funnel. Magetta fumes gas out of his funnel into the expelled steam; he then fires his magma spit at the gassed steam, creating a great explosion that strikes Vegeta. The explosion sends Vegeta hurling towards the tournament barrier, but he manages to recover by firing a ki blast that prevents him from touching the barrier. Vegeta decides to charge a Galick Gun. Magetta responds by increasing the heat from his body and powers up as a result. Vegeta fires his Galick Gun at Magetta which hits him. However, Vegeta’s attack does not affect Magetta. Magetta counters by firing his magma spit which overpowers Vegeta’s Galick Gun. Vegeta prepares fighting back, but he evades once he sees Magetta turning his magma spit into stone. Magetta fires his magma spit at Vegeta, causing Vegeta to strike at hit. However, this magma spit was a diversion to allow Magetta to close in on Vegeta and strike him with the stone club forged from the magma spit. Vegeta is unable to evade and is hit by Magetta’s stone club. Vegeta is sent out of bounds, but he manages to recover; however, his foot has unfortunately touched the out of bounds ground. The announcer checks Vegeta and sees that his foot has landed on a piece of the tournament ring; he declares that Vegeta is not out. Angry that he was saved by the rules and tired of the barrier, Vegeta power up greatly and shatters the tournament barrier in the process, which allows Vegeta to breathe normally again. Vegeta further powers up and prepares a Final Flash; Magetta responds by also powering up. Vegeta finishes powering up and fires his Final Flash while Magetta fires his powered up magma spit. The two attacks collide, but Vegeta’s Final Flash overpowers and strikes Magetta at point blank range. Surprisingly, Magetta holds his ground against the Final Flash and tries pushing it back with his magma spit. Vegeta's Final Flash hits Megetta and slightly confuses him. Seeing an opening, Vegeta uses his enhanced speed to appear before Magetta and punches at him; Magetta blocks Vegeta’s punch and manages to hold Vegeta back. Vegeta insults Magetta, which makes Magetta lose focus, causing Vegeta’s charging punch combined with Magetta's great weight and loss of focus eventually causes the ring to collapse and as a result, Magetta lands out of bounds. The announcer declares Vegeta the victor. Vegeta flies to the Seventh Universe waiting area, where Beerus and Gokū congratulate Vegeta while Whis gives Vegeta water to drink. Whis notes that Vegeta did not need to go as far as insulting Magetta since Metalmen are emotionally weak and are unable to fight once insulted. Beerus wonders why Whis did not tell them sooner, although Gokū says that it would have been boring to have known that from the start. Gokū wonders why Vegeta did not use his full power against Magetta, but realizes that Vegeta was saving his strength for Hit just like him. Cabba prepares to fight next. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes